1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetic relay, and more specifically to a hinge type electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electromagnetic relay is known which includes a permanent magnet for extinguishing an arc generated when a movable contact moves away from a fixed contact.
For example, the electromagnetic relay disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H10-326553 includes a permanent magnet disposed near a contact portion (fixed contact and movable contact). In this electromagnetic relay, the arc generated between the movable contact and the fixed contact is prolonged by a magnetic force of the permanent magnet, and then is extinguished.